I think I'm gonna like it here!
by ZeraSnape264
Summary: Bella is staying in New Zealand with the Cullen's for one year. Just something I thought might be good for a story. Please review the first chapter. AU/AH


**Bella is an American exchange student in New Zealand and is staying with the Cullen's. This was just something I started and don't know if it's worth finishing. Please Review... Leave me a comment... Any critisisms welcome... AU/AH B/E R/Em J/A C/E**

I walked off the plane and to the baggage claim and waited for my bag to come off the plane. I was finally here, Auckland New Zealand, for a year... or more, if the family loved me too much. I laughed at the thought and got a strange look from a woman beside me. I just smiled at her and turned back to the merry go round of bags. I finally saw my bag and picked it up when it came around to me. The black and blue suitcase was a leaving gift from the organisation who organised this trip. I was ushered quickly through customs so I walked into the waiting area and looked around for the family i was going to live with. Just as I was about to go and sit down, a body collided with mine and i was wrapped into a bear hug. I looked down and all i saw was a lot of spiky hair. I just stood there motionless when her family came up behind her.

"Alice, put the poor girl down, she just got off a plane." A woman with caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped face said, laughing slightly. Alice let go of me and took my hand, looking me in the eye.

"We are gonna be best friends, I just know it." I smiled at her and looked at the people in front of me. A man with blonde hair was standing next to the caramel haired lady with his arm around her shoulder. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it and shook his hand once.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and my daughter Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you, we have been excited for this day." I just smiled, I didn't know what to say. Would they think me weird when I spoke? What if they sent me back because of my accent? They talked pretty funny but it wasn't laugh out loud funny. I chuckled nervously and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, it's a long drive home, so shall we get going?" Carlisle asked, taking the bag from my hand. I was about to protest but then i thought about my accent. I walked silently behind them to the car park. I squinted as I stepped out of the airport and covered my eyes. I didn't know it was going to be this bright in New Zealand. It was also very warm, warmer than it was when i left America. Alice turned around and handed me a pair of black sunglasses. I smiled at her and quickly put them on, sighing happily when i could see. We stopped at a black mercedes Benz that had tinted windows. Carlisle pressed the alarm and opened the trunk, placing my suitcase in there before closing it and opening my door. I nodded to him and hopped in, ducking my head so i didn't hit the door frame. Alice was already in the car and buckled up, texting on an i-phone.

When we were all in the car and ready to go, Carlisle started the car and pulled out of the car park. I was glad I read up on New Zealand otherwise I would've freaked out when I saw them driving on the left hand side of the road instead of the right. I closed my eyes behind my sunglasses and lay my head back against the seat.

I was just drifting when i felt Alice nudging me.

"Hey bella, look at this. I know you don't see anything this beautiful in America." I looked out of the window and gasped. It was beautiful. We were on a bridge and were driving North. The ocean looked so warm and inviting and with the sun just beginning to set, the colours that were cast over the water made me want to cry. Alice started pointing out some far off mountains, or what i thought were mountains, on her side of the car.

"Do you know much about New Zealand? Geographically I mean?" I shook my head. "Well, New Zealand is situated on this thing called the Ring Of Fire and has volcanos all over. Now that one over there, you see it? That's called Rangitoto, in Maori it means Bleeding Skies and is our youngest volcano. There's Mount Eden, North Head, Mount Victoria. In New Zealand you can never get bored when there are many oppitunities to sit in a volcanic crater." She laughed and turned back to her phone. I sighed and leaned my head back again. I started humming a tune that was on the radio but I didn't recognise the song, just the tune. I stared out my window and watched all the buildings pass me by. New Zealand was way more beautiful than America. Just the way the water turns into bush and then into buildings and back to water is amazing.

"Bella, would you like to talk to Emmett? He's texting me now and doesn't want to wait until we get home to talk to you." I looked at Alice in confusion. I opened my mouth to ask who Emmett was when he phone started ringing.

"Hey Em, I just asked her before you rang._ Can I talk to her now?_... She's a little shy. _What do you mean?_.. She hasn't even spoken in front of us. _Can you guys hurry up? Rose and Jasper really want to meet her_.. Well, tell Rose and Jazz we will see them soon. _Where are you guys now?_.. We're just passing Constalation Station now. _Ok, I'm hungry now_.. Don't eat all the food, Bella will be hungry when she gets home. _Can you ask her if she wants to talk to me now?_.. Hang on, I'll ask her...' She covered the mouthpiece and turned to me. 'Do you want to talk to him?" I shook my head. She nodded and held the phone to her ear. ' Em, she doesn't want to talk. We'll see you soon, ok? The traffic isn't bad and we're taking Old Albany Hwy to show Bella the country. Bye Em" She hung up and sighed.

"Alice?" She looked over at me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?" I whispered. She reached over and grabbed my hand and assured me it was going to be ok.

"We live in Orewa, it's about half an hour from Auckland, depending on which route you take, and is fabulous. No matter where you live, it's only a short walk to the beach. Lucky for us, we live on the beach front, so we can hear the waves crashing on the rocks when it's high tide." I smiled and sighed happily. I could tell i was gonna like it here. I loved the beach, but First Beach was always to cold to swim. Jake used to take me all the time before he got himself a girlfriend and forgot all about me. I shook my head away from the thought and started tapping my fingers on my knee. It was a habit of mine when i wanted to get something out of my head. Carlisle reached over and grabbed Esme's hand and she looked over at him with a shy smile on her face.

"That is so cute. You don't see that kind of love and adoration in America. How long have you guys been married?" Esme turned around in her seat.

"We have been married for 20 years. We just celebrated our anniversary a month ago." She turned back around and Carlisle pressed his lips to her hand. A silent conversation happened between Carlisle and Esme before he turned back to the road.

We drove for another 20 minutes before Carlisle pulled into a driveway. He beeped the horn and the front door opened and 3 people ran out. Two guys and a girl. The girl had long blonde hair and looked like a model. There was also a blonde haired guy, who looked a bit familiar. Alice jumped out of the car and ran to the blonde haired guy, jumping into his arms and kissing him. There was a large boy, he looked like a bear, and he had brown hair and a huge grin on his face. He ran over to the car and opened my door and pulled me from the car. I screamed and struggled.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" I was crying hard so he put me down. I sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball. I rocked back and foward and closed my eyes, chanting my calm down chant. Esme came over to me and helped me up. I looked around at everyone and saw that the large guys was gone, along with the blonde girl. I wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and went to get my suitcase out of the trunk but it was already gone. It was with the blonde haired guy. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Hey there, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Sorry about Emmett, he gets over excited. Welcome to Aotearoa, Land Of The Long White Cloud." I laughed at the voice he put on and wiped my eyes again.

"Come on, Bella. I'll show you around." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I stopped dead, making her stumble a bit. I looked around the room with wide eyes. My house in Forks was not this gorgous, and i was just in the entryway. Alice laughed and pulled me (literally) out of my trance and pulled me into the lounge. It was amazing. One whole wall was made of floor to roof glass and stepped out onto the beach. The sand looked pale white under the moonlight. I wanted to go and dip my feet into the cool sand but Alice pulled me away. She led me up some stairs and up some more. She opened the door to a room and I almost fell to the ground. It was amazing. It was painted a medium blue and had one whole wall the was brown. It was a very warm room, and was exactly my style. There was a large double bed against the brown wall and was facing toward the beach. There was a small balcony that had a table and a small chair on it. There was a painting hanging above the bed of the volcano Alice pointed out earlier.

"Alice, what was the name of that volcano you pinted out earlier? Blood Skies or something?" I pointed to the painting.

"Oh, Rangitoto. Yeah, Mum painted that picture. She loves Orewa, it's a tight knit community." There was a knock on the door and Jasper walked in carrying my suitcase. I smiled at him and pointed to my feet. He set the suitcase down by my feet and stood next to Alice, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Are you hungry, Bella? Carlisle has just gotten some Fish 'N' Chips and Esme told me to come and get you guys." I just nodded.

"Come on, let's go get some food." Jasper laughed and i followed them out of the room and to the lounge. I could hear laughing and when i walked into the lounge, Alice and Jasper sat down around a piece of paper. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and the blonde girl were also around that paper.

"Bella, come and have some classic Kiwi kai." Esme said, eating a chip. I was confused at what she called the food but i went and sat down anyway. I grabbed a chip and ate it timidly. Alice handed me a glass of a champaign coloured drink.

"Alice, I'm not old enough to drink champaign." The whole family laughed. Tears filled my eyes and i stood up, knocking over the drink and running to the room i was staying in. I shut the door and sat up against it. I pulled my knees to my chest and let my tears fall. A knock on the door stopped me mid sob.

"Bella, can I come in, please?" I stood up and opened the door, turning away from Emmett and sitting on the bed.

"Come to laugh at me again?" I asked, wiping my face. He sat down on the bed next to me, reaching out for my shoulder. I flinched away.

"We weren't laughing at you, well, not your accent. The drink alice was trying to give is called L'n'P. It's a kiwi drink and is usually drunken with Fish 'N' Chips. Who am I to judge someone by their accent? I'm from Aussie and when i came here, my accent was so strong, but now i sound like a kiwi, good thing too. Aussie sucks at rugby" I looked confused.

"Aussie? Rugby?" He smiled.

"Australia. You know, Kangaroos, koalas, Steve Irwin?"

"Oh, right. Chuck another shrimp on the barbie?" He laughed at the line and fell off the bed. i stood up quickly and grabbed his hand. I tried to pull him up but he was too heavy. He ended up pulling my down to the floor. there was a split second of silence before we started laughing again. I rolled over onto my stomach and saw a pair of black dress shoes. I followed the dress panted legs to the green shirted torso to the smirk of Carlisle. I immediatly stood up and looked at the ground.

"Are you guys ok?" he chuckled. Emmett nodded and jumped up.

"We're fine Dad. Bella just said something that i didn't expect her to know. Any chips left?" He asked before running out of the room.

"Are you okay Bella? We heard a thump and then another one." I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Um, Emmett fell off the bed and when i tried to help him up he pulled me down. No one was hurt, just a bit of laughing" He nodded and held his hand out.

"Let's go have some ice-cream, i think you will like Hokey-Pokey." I took his hand and we walked down the stairs, walking back to the lounge. The paper was gone and was replaced with 2 tubs of ice-cream. Carlsile handed me a spoon and got a spoonful of ice-cream for himself.

"It's vanilla ice-cream with honeycomb pieces. World famous in new Zealand, just like L 'n' P." I put my spoon into the ice cream and got a little bit. When I put it in my mouth, i could only taste the vanilla, but when i tasted the honeycomb, i screamed silently. It was so good, nothing like american ice-cream, it was creamier and sweeter.

"I told you you would like it." Carlisle said, pulling me from my silent loving of the new ice-cream flavour. Just then a huge yawn passed through my lips.

"Ok, i think that was the sign that i need to recharge my batteries. You got any powerpoints around here?" I asked looking around. They all laughed. I stood up and said good night to the family, giving and recieving hugs. Emmett didn't hug me so i hugged him. I ran up the stairs and i called good night before i shut the door. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my clothes, quickly putting them away in my drawers before getting changed into an old shirt of Jake's and some shorts. I pulled back the covers and slipped beneath the duvet. I closed my eyes and laughed to myself about the day i had had.

**Is it worth continuing? Please leve me a comment**

**Jeseliaxox**


End file.
